The Way to go
by Lunaboo-sama
Summary: When Sakura was tired of being put down, she joins her sister to become an assassin and to show that she's not the weak person people think she is
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its been almost 2 years since I've done a story. Back then I had a lot on my mind but now I'm ready to start. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto at all.**

Sakura has had enough. She should have followed her twin sister, Briana, when she left to become an Assassin. She feels bad because when Briana left, they got into an argument, they had different thoughts about the matter.

**Flashback**

_**Two pink haired girls sit in their living room's couch. Their parents were in front of them, along with a blonde haired busty woman. Her hair was in two low pony tails and she wore a red v-neck blouse and blue jeans with black high heels.**_

_**The girls were 13 years old. Both were matching with black shirt and shorts. The one with her bangs swept to the right was Briana and the one with her bangs swept to the left was Sakura. The blond woman had came to their house from a secret agency, she told the parents that they've been looking at the twins files and think they pass the standards of becoming assassins for the country. The parents said that it was the children's decision. The twins were surprised by this approach and so they blond lady said she'll give them 2 days to think about it. When she left, the girls went into Sakura's room.**_

"_**I think it would be a great opportunity to get away from this crappy place." Briana said taking a seat on the bed. Sakura sat next to her.**_

"_**Yeah but what about our friends here?" she asked**_

"_**You're right but we still have some time to think about this." Briana got up and walked towards the door," We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Good night. "She said**_

"_**Good night." Sakura said back.**_

_**The next morning at school, they didn't have many friends but the ones they did have was good enough for them. While they were in a group that consisted of a loud mouth tanned boy, a shy dark haired girl, a brown bunned haired girl, and a long haired boy with a low pony tail. They were talking in the court yard waiting for 2 other friends to show up. Then a long haired blond girl ran up to them.**_

"_**Hey guys! I might have a chance with Sasuke! Can you believe it?" She practically screamed. While everyone moved their attention to her, the twins got into their own thoughts. Sakura was devastated, she liked Sasuke too, well so did almost all the girls in the school save her sister. Briana on the other hand was furious, they all knew that Sakura like Sasuke more probably more than the blond girl. They're day went on though without an event. When it came to lunch the twins sat off by themselves to talk about the offer.**_

"_**Now I definitely think we should go." Briana said sitting on the grass. **_

"_**We can't just let one thing make us leave forever." Sakura said in a harsh tone. She was still mad about what her blond friend said. A tear ran down her cheek.**_

"_**Oh please look at you! You're being weak! You're crying over a boy that doesn't even care for girls. Not only that but our so-called friend ignoring your feels for a selfish-going-to-be-hoe." Briana said getting up and walking away, "I don't care what you do but I'm taking up on that offer. You can stay here and be betrayed all you want." And with that she left. When Sakura had gotten home Briana's stuff was already gone and she was nowhere to be found either. That night Sakura cried**_

_**End of Flashback**_

That was 2 months ago. Briana had been right, it wasn't long after she left that Ino, her blond friend, and Sasuke had started going out. Ino had also pulled Sakura to the side tell her that she , meant "no hard feelings" and that Sakura would have never had a chance with him anyways. After that Sakura had become more distant and lonely. Whenever she didn't feel like being around her friend she always had her sister beside her, but with her gone there was no one. She just wanted to disappear when she saw Ino and Sasuke together in the halls. You know what Ino would always do when she sees Sakura? She would smile. Not that "I'm sorry" or "Cheer up" smiles. It was that "Get over it" smiles. That's when she had enough. When she got home, she grabbed the phone and looked at the card that was left by the agency woman. Then she dialed the number.


	2. Arriving

**Hello there :P. for this story I'm going to try to update at least every week or 2 so it can give me time to think and write. Hope you enjoy my story. Also I might be using some Assassin's Creed stuff in here. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Happy reading :P I don't own Naruto. **

**-Luna**

Sakura looked out her apartment's huge wall window. Her room was dark because she loved how the city of Seoul was so bright and lively after night. Suddenly she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and the body lazily slump against her. She leaned her head on the person's head that was on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss this place." She sighed softly. Her sister just hugged her tighter.

"I know, but we can always come back. It's not like we're leaving for good." Briana said. It has been 5 years since they've joined the Organization; they've been all over the world. They finished their training when they were 15. Handling mission left to right, but they decided that Seoul was their best station, so they lived there. The thing they're sad about is that they have to go back to Konoha to protect Sasuke from a dangerous threat. Where they ready to go back? More likely, was Sakura ready to go back? Briana had always been the rough strong one when they were little; Sakura was always being saved by her. Neither of them minded but Sakura thinks she should be strong for once. Briana backed up and went to her own room." I'm going to finish packing. See you in the morning." She said and left. Sakura went over to her bed that had her suitcase. She zipped it up and set it on the ground with a sigh. '_It's going to be a long day tomorrow_' she though. Climbing into her bed she looked out the window one last time. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long while until she can see the beautiful night of Seoul.

**The Next Morning**

The girls were at the airport. Briana was wearing a tight black tank top, baggy lounging pants, and black and white DCs. Her hair was in a messy bun her bangs still out and she had on black sunglasses. Sakura was wearing a white shirt that looked like neon green paint was splattered on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. Her hair was in a pony tail that flowed down her back. They walked to the gate where they were supposed to board. Briana turned to Sakura, "Are you really ready to go?" she asked with concern. Sakura nodded. They smiled at each other and got on the plane.

When they got off, they searched around. Sakura had always kept in touch with the dark haired girl, Hinata; she told her that they would be returning. Hinata had agreed to meet them at the airport. When Sakura saw her she ran up to her and gave her a big hug, Briana having her turn as well. Behind Hinata was a tanned blonde boy, Naruto. A brown bunned hair girl, TenTen. Hinata's cousin, Neji. Last, Ino with a dark haired boy, their target, Sasuke. Everyone besides Sasuke looked happy to see them. When the twins got their bags they headed to their new mansion where they were going to living. The front had a big balcony over the entrance. The color texture was brown rock with dark green vines. It was symmetrical. Walking in, there were two pairs of stairs, each semicircle leading up to hallways up stairs. In between the bottom of the stairs were double doors leading into the living room. The girls left their stuff by the stairs. Going into the living room there steps that led down to the main base of the room and another two leading to where the couches were. The carpet and couches were a dark grey. There were lights above the couches and a big skinny lamp was above two single chairs. Everybody took a seat; the couches were semicircle and facing each other. The twins sat by each other on the right side. Tenten and Neji sat next to them. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino sat on the other side in that order. "So how have you guys been?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah! You two just left out of nowhere." Naruto jumped in. Briana just laughed to lighten up the mood.

"Our parents got job offers in South Korea, so we had to move. I moved first with my mom to look for a house and get everything settled. Sorry we left without saying good-bye." She said with a smile. Of course everyone believed her, she was actually a great liar, but that didn't mean she would deceive anybody; unless they were her enemies. The twins told them about how great Korea was and everyone else told them what was going on around there.

"Sasuke is taking over his family's company along with his brother. Bad thing is he has to do that and deal with college." Naruto said making fun of Sasuke for having so much work. Briana and Sakura looked at each other thinking the same thing. '_We need to ask Tsunade about his brother too_'.They thought fortunately no one else noticed their little eye exchange. It was getting late and everyone was saying good-bye.

"Hey. Why not tomorrow we go shopping? In this big house your closets must be waiting to be filled up." Ino said. The girls agreed and everyone left. The girls took they're stuff to their rooms. In Briana's room when you open the door, the walls are black the left wall was really close to the door. The room had a pentagon appearance and the left wall was the longest wall. A king sized bed was against the wall with two black wood night stands on each side. The wall after that was facing outside a dived in for 3 side as a little lounging area. The wall went back up to a wall half as long as the left wall. There was a plasma screen TV. In front of it, it had a black table that was between two marble pillars. There was a mini couch that was pressed up against the foot of the bed. The wall after that, took up the other half of the wall adjusting back towards the door. There was another set of double door leading into a giant closet. Next to those doors was a fireplace that had a white mantel. It was plain but with a few of her markings and with white swirls here and there it was classy. Sakura's was the same. Hers had mostly white instead of black. Dim lights in both of their rooms shinning over the places it's needed, basically nine different head ceiling lights on the four walls besides the left. They unpacked their stuff and got ready for the next day. Before going to bed, they were in the hall and did some small talk about the mission.

"We first need to find a way to get closer to Sasuke and the only way I see doing that is by getting close to Ino. I bet he's going to be with her tomorrow so we have to be sharp. We can call Tsunade tomorrow for more information about this. She never told us about his brother. We need to be careful every step of the way." Briana said deep into her thought.

"Okay. Its better we get some sleep now. Good night." Sakura said. Their rooms were right across from each other. Briana had the left and Sakura had the right. Before they went into their rooms, Briana called to Sakura.

"Remember. Nothing is-"she started.

"True." Sakura had cut in,

"Everything is-"

"Permitted" and with that they disappeared behind their doors.


	3. A Nice Morning

**Another day another, another story! ^_^ First I would like to tell you that I'm not really good with describing so in case you didn't get how the how the house or rooms looks like I'm going to put the picture on my profile. I changed the appearance of some things, I like my touch better :P and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to send me a message. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy.**

**I don't own Naruto. Happy Reading!**

**-Luna**

The house was very quiet. It was about 7:30, the girls were still sleep. Sakura was snuggled in her pillows with the covers coming over her shoulders; Briana on the other hand, was all under the covers. Their curtains were closed. Sakura had normal thin curtains while Briana had thick curtains, when she wanted her room dark she wanted it dark. Then from all the way from downstairs they can hear someone knocking on the door. Both of them stirred in sleep, not wanting to get up. They let it go for 2 minutes and then they started using the doorbell. Briana flung the covers over and stomped all the way downstairs with Sakura following her. Sakura got to the door first and opened it; Briana came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her neck lazily leaning against her. Outside Ino had a huge smile with a grumpy looking Sasuke behind her. Briana groaned. "Do you know what time it is? I'm usually a morning person but why?" she said. Sakura just giggled at her actions, she knew she was just over reacting.

"You said that you would go shopping with me today." Ino said looking like she's about to cry. Sasuke and Briana just glared.

"It's ok Ino. Why don't you two come inside and wait for us to get ready?" Sakura said trying to keep the peace. Sasuke and Ino went into the living room. (A/N: I'll describe the bathroom and closet later) Sakura was wearing a black short sleeved off the shoulder shirt, tight jeans with black high heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Briana had on a purple shirt that was off both shoulders showing her curves, the same pants as Sakura and purple and black high heel shoes with a skull print at the front and a bow in the back(A/N: These shoes are very beautiful. They're from :P). She left her hair out it ended at the end of her back, so did Sakura's, with sunglasses on her head. Ino had a light blue mini dress and blue flats and Sasuke had a regular plain black shirt and saggy pants.

"Off we go then!" Ino said happily walking out the door with Sakura following and a grumpy Sasuke and Briana. Sasuke was driving a tahoe not really caring if it was fashionably awesome, as long as it can hold all of Ino's bags after shopping. Ino, of course sat in the front with him, and the twins sat in the back. Sakura was chatting with Ino keeping their curiousity off of Briana as she was texting Tsunade about what they learned on their mission so far. When they got to the mall they were walking around for about 2 hours. Ino managed to get 5 bags full of stuff, Sakura had 2 little bags and Briana had 3. They decided to get something at the food court, it was Briana's turn to keep Ino's and Sasuke's attention off of Sakura so she can look for any suspicious. Unfortunately, Sakura had saw someone wearing black glasses a couple of tables behind Sasuke. She followed where the person's gaze would land and it landed on Sasuke who was sitting in front of her. Her vision focused on Sasuke and caught him looking at her, his face basically saying, "What are you looking at?" in curiosity. She just turned to Ino and Briana joining in their conversation, Sasuke looked back but the guy that was watching him was already gone, he turned back shrugging it off.

Soon they had left the mall, and on the way back to the twin's mansion Ino had mention a little party at Sasuke's house.

"It's more like a little get together, like a welcome back party for you two, its going to be tonight at 6." She said.

"That would be fun." The twin's said at the same time. Ino laughed.

"Wow, you two are more in sync than you used to be." Sasuke nodded to agree and looked into the review mirror to look at Sakura she noticed and avoided his stare by looking out the window. When the twins were dropped off, they went inside Sakura's room. Briana plopped down on the bed, and Sakura went to the window looking outside.

"Mind telling me what you saw?" Briana said. Sakura went by the bad and sat down next to her.

"There was a man in sun glasses looking at Sasuke. I couldn't keep looking at him because he was right behind Sasuke and so both of them was looking at me." She said kind of disappointed. Briana nodded understanding.

"At least he doesn't live that far away from us." Briana said and then sighed," well it's only 3 pm so I'm going to get some well-deserved rest, and then get ready for the party. We'll call Tsunade before we go." Sakura sighed as she was tired also. She was wondering if Sasuke was getting suspicious of her, she was hoping it was some other reason he kept looking at her. She shook her head letting it go.

"I just have to be more careful of observing while around him." She said to herself. Wanting to get some more sleep herself, she changed into some more comfortable clothes and go into bed.

**Once again I'm sorry for not updated for a while, but I promise to make it up. Sadly I can't make it up with more chapters, but I can make it up with something else. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Luna**


End file.
